edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Sauron
Recruit the Lord of Rings, Master of Mordor, Dark Lord and wandering Shadow of Dol Guldur Sauron1.JPG The Necromancer There is no harsher than finding out you were wrong then when you get stomped by that very force you thought would never rise again, is there? Sauron might not start as much but through certain tasks he will level up granting both new powers to his Nazguls and unlocking new abilities. Sauron can be bought for a 1000 resources at the citadel but will never need to be bough again. Everytime he dies he transforms into a wandering shadow that can be controlled but that cannot interact with anything, cannot be attacked and cannot attack, after a set timer he will become the Necromancer again no matter the form he died in. The following tasks all grant a single level to Sauron under any form: * Train a Ringwraith (Citadel, Minas Morgul or Dol Guldur) * Occupy a Build plot (outpost) * Research "Power of Past Ages" or "Grond" (spellbook) * Train a battalion of Castellans or Morgul Riders (Minas Morgul or Dol Guldur) * Control all nine nazguls (Shadow Lord, Dark Marshall, Witch King, Khamul, Black Riders) * Command an army of 20 orc hordes (any orc type of units: Dol Guldur, Minas Morgul, standard, Cirith Ungol) * Recruit the Mouth of Sauron (citadel) * Let 10 Overseers observe your troops (mordor barracks under influence) * Recruit a unit of Cirith Ungol (cirith ungol) * Command a level 5 orc horde (any orc type of units: dol-guldur, minas morgul, standard, cirith ungol) * Command a level 3 Great Siege Work (2 troll catapults or 4 catapults or 5 siege towers or 6 battering rams) * Control a level 10 Gothmog or Mollok (citadel) * Control 4 trolls (at the same time; includes Mollok, Drummer Trolls, Mountain Trolls; Troll cage) Once at 10 of these objectives have been filled out, Sauron will stop gaining levels and you will no longer be notified if you accomplish a new one. This objectives are the bases of strengthening Mordor because of what they allow Sauron to do and represent him gathering his forces and gaining in strength. Shadow form In Shadow form Sauron attacks at a range with a wave of darkness that damages everything it touches but dealing low single target damage. He can switch to shadow form from flame form by pressing "F" or switch from shadow form to flame form by pressing "D". Abilities Wandering Shadow Requires level 1. Allows The Necromancer to teleport to unshrouded location, the range is illimited but a longer distance means a longer time to get there even though it is only a few second. Influence of Sauron Requires level 3. Sauron fills a random building of Mordor (excluding Tol-In-Gorauth) with his will unlocking specific effects like new units or upgrades, all the effects are listed in the building descriptions on this page, right here and below: * Citadel: Enables the unveiling of the Ringwraiths (not the black riders though) * Barracks: Overseers can be recruited * Troll Cage: Enables the research of Troll Upgrades * Tribute Camps: Harms the Reinforcements of Rhun and Harad with upgrades * Arsenal: Enables the purchase of fire arrows for Morgul Archers and Orc Archers * Great Siege Work: Enables construction of Troll Catapults * Battle Towers: Enable Battle and Sentry Towers to use fire arrows * Slave Camp: Orc Hordes with overseers deal 20% more damage * Slaughterhouse: All Mountain Trolls reach level 2 and are trained at level 2 * Minas Morgul: Lesser Wraiths may now be enslaved into Morgul Shadows * Dol Guldur: Spiders of Mirkwood can be recruited for free * Cirith Ungol: Enables recruitment of Uruk Archers Dark Swaths Requires level 5. This ability allows Sauron to summon a dark cloud for 30 seconds that reduces the armor of all (friend or foe) units by 50%, heroes and monsters (friend or for) only lose 25%. This cloud becomes stronger as he gains power: with 6 tasks complete (LV 7) it gains 3 barrow wights which are summoned at its center and with 9 task completed (LV10) the cloud can be controlled although it moves slowly. Might of the Damned Requires level 7. This ability that can be used on any Mordor unit and will fill it with necromantic power which, upon death, will be brutally released. The power released depends on the "power" of the unit targeted. Tips for Shadow Form As a shadow Sauron has very little single unit damage and would lose to most scout heroes, however once positioned behind the lines he can cause massive damage to an enemy's army. The optimal situation is to target the units in the back since the wave causes damage to everything it touches but stops as soon as it reaches its target. His "Influence of Sauron" allows him to unlock various key features of Mordor such as instant Level 2 trolls or the unveiling of the nazguls. The use of his Dark Swath can be questioned but it is key to remember that heroes and monster only lose 25% and that buildings aren't affected, plus it gains barrow wights once Sauron reaches level 7. His necromantic power is a great win-win, it deal any negative buff or damage to the targeted units and it is a great way to make use of Mordor's inexhaustible hordes. Flame Form In Flame form Sauron has no attack but causes fire damage to the enemy units he walks through, be careful he can still be targeted. He can switch from shadow form to flame form by pressing "F" or switch to shadow form from flame form by pressing "D". He has no initial ability as his first ability unlock when 1 task has been accomplished. Abilities Eruption Requires level 2. This ability causes the ground to explode at the targeted place on a small area, this deals very little damage and causes all units (friend or for) nearby to be sent flying away from it. Burning Prison Requires level 4. This ability sets the ground under his feet aflame and on an area around him causing, after a short time, all heros trapped in the circled to be rooted stopping them from moving for 15 seconds. Wall of Fire Requires level 6. This ability leaves a burning trail wherever he walks for 15 burning all enemies. Ruler of Fire Requires level 10. This ability fires a mighty shockwave that grants +75% resistance against for hit allies and -75% resistance against fire for hit enemies. Tips for Flame Form In Flame Form Sauron has more effect on the battlefield then the base, his attack set on fire any troop that attack him or that he walks through. However he puts himself more in danger and has no ability that allows him to make an instantaneous quick escape. Nonetheless, well managed, a level 4 Sauron should be able to make his escape if the powers "Eruption" and "Burning Prison" are used wisely. Both these abilities can also be used aggressively: "Eruption" can break a small cavalry charge or simply disturb and infantry formation and "Burning Prison" can be used to trap heroes allowing other heroes to come in and finish him. "Wall of Fire" should be used similarly like his attack except it leaves behind a burning trail further burning troops left alive. "Ruler of Fire" can be easily paired with this ability causing friendly units to be able to bait enemies into the fire without taking damage. Gorthaur Gorthaur was the original form of Sauron back when he was still a Maiar. He can once again regain this form if the spellbook power "Power of the Past Ages" is cast on the necromancer. The player will then gain Gorthaur, the original form which can transform into a vampire, a werewolf and into Annatar. He can still be given the ring if it is obtained. Gorthaur Form In this form Gorthaur has 2 palantir: one for the abilities and one for the transformations. His ability palantir is comprised of four abilities. Gorthaur Spell Palantir Blade of Destiny Requires level 1. Gorthaur draws his terrible sword and strikes his enemy with its power for a short while. The blade has a 33% chance of unleashing a terrible vortex which deals damage to enemies around Gorthaur and knocks them back. Influence of Sauron Requires level 3. Sauron fills a random building of Mordor (excluding Tol-In-Gorauth) with his will unlocking specific effects like new units or upgrades, all the effects are listed in the building descriptions on this page, right here and below: * Citadel: Enables the unveiling of the Ringwraiths (not the black riders though) * Barracks: Overseers can be recruited * Troll Cage: Enables the research of Troll Upgrades * Tribute Camps: Arms the Reinforcements of Rhun and Harad with upgrades * Arsenal: Enables the purchase of fire arrows for Morgul Archers and Orc Archers * Great Siege Work: Enables construction of Troll Catapults * Battle Towers: Enable Battle and Sentry Towers to use fire arrows * Slave Camp: Orc Hordes with overseers deal 20% more damage * Slaughterhouse: All Mountain Trolls reach level 2 and are trained at level 2 * Minas Morgul: Lesser Wraiths may now be enslaved into Morgul Shadows * Dol Guldur: Spiders of Mirkwood can be recruited for free * Cirith Ungol: Enables recruitment of Uruk Archers Pillar of Flames Requires level 5. This ability summon a controllable pillar that deals flame damage for 20 seconds. Tol-In-Gaurhoth Gorthaur uses his power to corrupt the landscape and to revive his castle from the First Age. Werewolves can be bred in the castle, the fortress heals fellow units and provides leadership to them, enemy units around the fortress will be weakened and damaged over time. Only one fortress can be present on the battlefield at the same time. Gorthaur Transformation Palantir His ability palantir allows him to transform into the various shapes listed below, note that once he revert back to his Gorthaur form all the abilities will go on cooldown. Vampire Lord Form The lord of vampires will transform into a vampire bat and call his allies. Werewolf Form Sauron created horrid beasts in his castle which eventually received the name "Isle of Werewolves". This ability unlock at level 3 and allows Gorthaur to transform into a mighty werewolf. Annatar Form This ability unlock at level 4 and cannot be used in sight of enemy forces. Sauron will disguise himself as Annatar Lord of Gifts, to deceive his foes. He cannot attack or be attacked and can freely walk among his enemies. One Ring Form Once the One Ring is recovered Gorthaur takes the shape of a dreadful warrior and increases his power. He becomes the Sauron that has made Mordor known and begins rampaging through the map. Sauron can not pickup the ring, it must be brought to him by another unit. Tips for Gorthaur Form Vampire Lord Form Abilities The lord of vampires will transform into a vampire bat and call his allies. Abilities Leech Requires level 1.This passive ability drains the vitality of nearby enemies. Darken the Skies Requires level 3. This ability calls another swarm of vampire at the target area, enemies will cause 75% less damage under the swarm On Black Wings Requires level 5. This ability allows Gorthaur to go temporarily 25% faster Eternal Thirst Requires level 7. This ability allow Gorthaur to drain all nearby enemies of their life and to restore his own. This causes a medium amount of damage on a big scale. Tips for Vampire Lord The vampire lord allows the Gorthaur to fly over his enemies, putting it away from harm's way of swords but making him quite weaker to hero abilities that hit for afar and arrows. This is somewhat compensated with the new abilities that allow him to regain significant amount of health. As the Vampire Lord he is a unit supporter. Werewolf Form Sauron created horrid beasts in his castle which eventually received the name "Isle of Werewolves". This ability unlock at level 3 and allows Gorthaur to transform into a mighty werewolf. In this form he is strong and fast and possesses an AOE attack. Abilities Claws of Evil Requires level 1. This passive ability causes the primary target of his attacks to "bleed" draining their life points for 5 seconds. Relentless Hunt Requires level 3. This ability which allows him to trample all enemies without being slowed, this ability starts on a cooldown and only after that can you use it Bite of the Werewolf Requires level 5. This ability is a deadly attack that heavily damages the enemy hero and briefly lowers their attack speed, movement speed and ability recharge speed by 25%. Bloodthirst Requires level 7. This ability boosts the damage of all nearby werewolves by 50%. Tips for Werewolf The werewolf is a mighty tank both capable of taking hits and dashing them. His speed allows him to rival with most unmounted heroes and his abilities allow him to work very efficiently as a hero killer. His final ability however is best utilized as a unit supporter ability. Annatar This ability unlock at level 4 and cannot be used in sight of enemy forces. Sauron will disguise himself as Annatar Lord of Gifts, to deceive his foes. He cannot attack or be attacked and can freely walk among his enemies. Abilities Lord of Gifts Requires level 1. This passive ability is ability buffs that doubles the gained exp of all nearby units but reduces their armor by 25%. Spoiled Suggestion Requires level 3. This ability "dazzles" enemy units and makes them fight for Annatar for the next 30 and receive +50% and armor for 60 seconds. Armistice Requires level 5. This ability has Annatar negotiates an armistice and stops all units and heroes from attacking for 30 seconds, however during this time enemy resource structure produce 25% more resources. Hour of Extinction Requires level 7. This ability disables all gates, opening them, along with stopping all catapults and battle towers from firing but doubles the enemy recruitment speed. Tips for Annatar Annatar is unique in his way since he is the only hero that can willingly disrupts the enemy's building to enormous extent to the point where they can both paralyze the enemy castles and the enemy armies. Armistice can be used to make a massive push into the enemy castle. Sauron, Ring Master Once the One Ring is recovered Gorthaur takes the shape of a dreadful warrior and increases his power. He becomes the Sauron that has made Mordor known and begins rampaging through the map. Sauron can not pickup the ring, it must be brought to him by another unit. To emphasize his power Sauron gains a new roster of abilities displayed on the right side similar to the spell book. Abilities Lord of Mordor All of the power of Mordor comes from the Lord of the Rings. Sauron grows stronger through completion of certain tasks. He cannot die but will become a wandering shadow upon death, and can rejoin battle after recovering. The Nazgul and Mouth of Sauron's power are tied to the Necromancer, as he grows stronger so do they. Any unit that sustains a casualty near Sauron will soon receive replacements from Mordor's inexhaustible hordes. All enemy leaderships and bonus effects are nullified when near to Sauron. Burning Eye Requires level 2. Sauron's glare extinguishes the light of hope in the heart of his foes and replaces it with fear and despair. Enemy units flee in terror Influence of Sauron Requires level 3. The Dark Lord fills a random building of Mordor with his will. The effects are described on the Mordor page. Left click on the icon and then left click on any Building of Mordor. All effects are list below: * Citadel: Enables the unveiling of the Ringwraiths (not the black riders though) * Barracks: Overseers can be recruited * Troll Cage: Enables the research of Troll Upgrades * Tribute Camps: Arms the Reinforcements of Rhun and Harad with upgrades * Arsenal: Enables the purchase of fire arrows for Morgul Archers and Orc Archers * Great Siege Work: Enables construction of Troll Catapults * Battle Towers: Enable Battle and Sentry Towers to use fire arrows * Slave Camp: Orc Hordes with overseers deal 20% more damage * Slaughterhouse: All Mountain Trolls reach level 2 and are trained at level 2 * Minas Morgul: Lesser Wraiths may now be enslaved into Morgul Shadows * Dol Guldur: Spiders of Mirkwood can be recruited for free * Cirith Ungol: Enables recruitment of Uruk Archers Requires level 4. Sauron heals his wounds with the blood of his slain enemies and the accursed dark sorcery of Mordor. Instantly heals 50% of Sauron's total health. Activate with left click. The Master Ring Requires level 6. Sauron uses the One Ring to confuse the hearts and minds of his enemies. Targeted enemies will be temporarily converted. Has a very large casting range. Left click on target area. Might of the Damned Requires level 7. Can be used on any Mordor unit excluding heroes. The target unit is filled with necromantic power which is expelled upon their death, damaging nearby enemies. More powerful units contain more power, which inflicts greater harm when released. Left click on the chosen allied target units. Power of Maiar Requires level 7. Sauron will summon a rain of fire. Left click icon then left click on the target area. Consuming Darkness Requires level 8. Sauron uses his dark magic to create a magic vortex which draws enemies to its center and devours them. Left click on target location. Tol-In Gaurhoth Requires level 10. Sauron uses his power to corrupt the land and resurrect his fortress of the First Ages. It can train werewolves, harm nearby enemies and weaken them. Only one fortress can be on the battlefield at a time. Left click on the chosen target area. Tips Sauron is the most most powerful overall heroes, his mass slayer capabilities are incredibly destructive and his hero killer aspect is no slouch. His attack causes brutal damage on a big AOE almost as big as a wizard blast and more destructive. His abilities can interfere in units formation more than one way, he can shoot down a barrage of missile for massive AOE damage, his Tol-in Ghorauth can be used as a defensive structure and summoned in the middle of he battle. "Lord of Mordor" and "Might of the Damned" also make him a great unit supporter but not like the others, he doesn't try to keep individual units alive as much as he tries to maximize their use and number. Finally his master ring converts enemies for a short while in a large radius and has always he has "Influence of Sauron, the ever versatile Mordor buildings upgrade. Category:Ring Hero Category:Mordor Category:Orcs Category:Maiar Category:Mass Slayer Category:Unit Support Category:Hero Killer Category:Building Interferer Category:Unit Interferer